Sueño cumplido
by Jeadore -Alter ego
Summary: ¡Naruto al fin cumple su sueño! Este es el día, el nuevo Rokudaime dará su discurso ante Konoha. Drabble Ojala les guste.


**Advertencia:**

**1) **Naruto no me pertenece, ninguno de sus personajes lo hace (algo que considero obvio), estos son de su creador Kishimoto. Este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

**2)** Contiene un pequelo pero considerable Spolier, no recuerdo exactamente el capitulo, pero ronda el nro 400.

Espero que disfruten.

**--&--**

Cuando prendió la luz se asustó de la imagen que se le presentó: boca entreabierta, expresión desanimada y adormilada, despata

Cuando prendió la luz se asustó de la imagen que se le presentó: boca entreabierta, expresión desanimada y adormilada, despatarrado en la silla con los pies encima del mueble y mirada ida,

— ¡Quita ya tus patas de la mesa! —gritó enseguida con voz enfadada llamándole la atención.

— ¡Ay, Obaa-chan! Si este escritorio será mío —contestó ahogando un bostezo, haciendo caso omiso al ceño fruncido.

— Sí, pero aún soy yo la Hokage, así que saca tus sucias patas de _mí_ escritorio, Naruto.

Él, a regañadientes, accedió.

— Mira tus ojeras, niño.

— No he dormido en toda la noche, Obaa-chan —a Tsunade se le hinchó la cena de su sien de rabia, pero inspiró hondo y se controló para no estallar.

— Lo veo…

Naruto cabeceó y varios bostezos se le escaparon. Luego apoyó un brazo en la mesa y encima acomodó su cabeza; desde esa posición observó a la Gondaime con sus ojos azules brillando de incertidumbre.

— Obaa-chan, ¿estás segura? —murmuró.

— ¿Dudas de mi capacidad? —contraatacó con firmeza y rudeza. No obstante, después agregó disminuyendo el volumen de su voz—. O peor, ¿dudas de tu propia capacidad, Naruto?

Él apartó su mirada hacia la pared.

— Ya ni lo sé… —miraba los cuadros de los Kages anteriores de Kohona.

— Naruto, estas cumpliendo tu sueño, aquel que siempre has presumido que ibas a lograr, ¿y ahora flaqueas?

— Yo…no…

— Me decepcionas, niño. Tu que has superado cualquier obstáculo, que has salvado ya ¿cuántas veces? Kohona, que has llegado a ser capitán Anbu, que realizaste incontables misiones clase S que otros ni siquiera imaginarían, tu que has logrado traer…

— Pero… —interrumpió— quizás yo no sea el más indicado, Sakura-chan…

— ¡¿Acaso el sueño te ha hecho estragos, niño?! —Gritó Tsunade, hecha una furia—. Dime bien: ¡¿Cómo no vas a ser indicado?! ¡Amas Kohona y a su gente, sabes cómo actuar en una situación de riesgo…!

— Está bien, te creo Obaa-chan —le cortó suavemente—. El pensar tanto en este discurso me debe estar embobando —sonrió Naruto.

— Así se habla, chico —le devolvió la sonrisa la Gondaime—. Me imagino que por todo lo que llevas despierto ni empezaste tu discurso siquiera.

Naruto sonrió burlón.

— Te equivocas Obaa-chan: mira —contrarrestó Naruto y levantó cinco hojas completamente escritas.

— ¿Cinco hojas? —murmuró sorprendida y luego añadió—. La gente se dormirá.

Naruto, negó tercamente esa afirmación.

Entró Shizune en el despacho con su habitual "Tsunade-sama". Naruto bostezó otra vez, abriendo la boca inmensamente y con descaro de una manera zorruna y mostrando sus dientes.

— Buenas noches, Shizune —saludó.

— Querrás decir buenos días, Naruto-sama.

Abrió las ventanas por las cuales el sol ingresó e invadió el lugar adueñándose de cada rincón.

— No es necesario que me digas así, Shizune—añadió alegre.

— Es sólo para irme acostumbrando —replicó.

Naruto sonrió mientras se volvía a acomodar entre sus extremidades superiores.

— Deberías llamar a tu casa y avisarle a tu mujer que estas bien para que no se preocupe, además son recién casados por lo que de seguro… —un resoplido la interrumpió

Naruto dormía plácidamente con los mechones de cabellos rubios ocultándole su rostro. Tsunade resopló y Shizune sonrió ante la imagen.

— Cayó dormido olímpicamente —dijo Shizune.

— La preocupación puede causar estragos en algunos, Shizune —respondió la Gondaime—. Vamos, dejémoslo dormir.

Ambas se retiraban del despacho cuando oyeron una voz queda.

— Obaa-chan… yo sé que tú siempre estarás ahí…—balbuceó dormido.

Tsunade suspiró orgullosa.

— No necesitas que te lo asegure, niño… Naruto.

**&**

— Estamos aquí reunidos porque, como todos saben, expira mi mandato —hablaba Tsunade serenamente a la multitud, vestida con el traje tradicional Kage—. Creo que es momento de relegar mi puesto a otra persona a la que veo competente. Con él se dará inicio a una nueva era, él sabrá perfectamente lo que esta aldea necesita —se oyeron la compañía de algunos aplausos—. Ahora, el nuevo Rokudaime: ¡Uzumaki Naruto!

Naruto abrazó efusivamente a Tsunade hasta que esta se logró escapar. Enseguida, ella pronunció el juramento.

— Uzumaki Naruto, ¿juras pro…?

— Ya, Obaa-chan. Sabes que lo haré.

Tsunade sonrió y traspasó el sombrero Kage hacía la cabeza de Naruto, adornando sus rubios cabellos.

— Ahora ve y abúrrelos con ese discurso de cinco hojas que nunca pensé que irías a escribir.

Naruto, extasiado, se posicionó frente al gentío.

— Debo decirles primero que nada —notó cómo resaltaban un grupo de mujeres: Sakura, Hinata e Ino, delante de todo— que este día, hoy —más allá estaban Kakashi, Iruka, Genma, Gai con Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Chouji— hoy es uno de los días más felices de mi vida —veía a Konohamaru y sus amigo—. Y yo incluso he preparado —Kiba encima de su enorme Akamaru junto a Shino y Sai— un discurso…

Mientras contemplaba el gentío le pareció divisar un cuerpo grande, fortachón, con un largo pelo blanco y dos líneas rojas que le atravesaban las mejillas.

— Y yo… —cada vez le parecía una imagen más nítida— yo… ¡lo he logrado Ero-sennin! ¡Lo he logrado! —gritó notando la orgullosa sonrisa en esa figura fantasmal—. Muchas gracias a todos.

Sonrió y abandonó al viento aquellas hojas que le habían valido horas de sueño y disgusto por la preparación. Ante esto, únicamente lo que realmente conocían a Naruto sabían lo que eso había significado.

**&**

— ¿Cuál va a ser tu primer mandato como Hokage, Naruto-sama? —preguntó Tsunade con ironía esperando que pida que alguien haga alguna estupidez, estilo de ir a comprarle tazones de ramen.

Este lo pensó y enseguida mandó a llamar a Shikamaru e Iruka. Su petición fue cumplida de inmediato.

— ¿Para qué nos busca, Naruto-sama? —preguntó con educación y orgullo Iruka.

— Quiero que ustedes dos sean mis consejeros —anunció.

Tanto Iruka como Shikamaru se sorprendieron. Este último cortó un bostezo que se le escapaba.

— Gracias, pero declino su oferta, Naruto-sama —negó Shikamaru.

— ¡Pero ustedes son los que más me ayudaron a sobreponerme de la muerte de Ero-sennin! —protestó tercamente.

Shikamaru sonrió con fastidio de una forma muy propia de él.

— Ser tu consejero es problemático y a mí me gusta mi trabajo, Hokage.

Naruto hizo un puchero infantil.

— Yo también me niego, Naruto-sama.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Tú también, Iruka-sensei?! ¡¿Por qué?! —exclamó.

— Yo me encuentro en la misma situación que Shikamaru.

— ¡Pero…!

— Naruto-sama, usted no nos necesita, y eso ya lo sabe. Además, sabe que nosotros siempre estaremos ahí cuando usted nos necesite, Naruto-sama.

Naruto asintió agradecido y los otros dos se inclinaron respetuosamente y se marcharon con Tsunade.

— Shizune —llamó a la chica antes de que partiese—. Me voy a descansar y comer el almuerzo —la mujer iba a reclamar, pero el Hokage le cortó—. Si llama mi mujer dile que estaré en el Ichiraku, por favor —y sin más se marchó por la ventana con la vestimenta de todos los días.

**&**

Movió hacía un lado las telas con su mano para poder entrar en el puesto de comida que estuvo durante toda su vida. Al verlo, el dueño sonrió.

— Hokage-sama. Por favor, tome asiento.

— Gracias, viejo. ¿Cómo andas?

— Muy bien, muchas gracias, Hokage-sama —sonrió—. ¿Y usted y su esposa?

Naruto sonrió de forma zorruna.

— Muy bien, viejo. Puede que ella aparezca dentro de un rato…

Naruto continuó la charla distraído, observando entre dos telas con un espacio amplio entre ellas el monte Kage.

— ¿Y cómo se siente ser Hokage? —preguntó repentinamente el dueño del Ichiraku.

Naruto sonrió nuevamente.

— Se siente… bien.

Ahora él estaría inmortalizado allí, junto a los anteriores cinco Hokages.

Ahora él era el nuevo Rokudaime.

— Mejor que sean dos especiales con puerco, viejo…

**--&--**

¡Hola a todos! No he podido resistirme a hacer este drabble, la verdad, desde el día en que leí todos los capitulos atrasados que llevaba con el manga que tengo esta idea en la cabeza. Ojala que les haya gustado.

Odio decir esto, pero me gustaria al menos un review para saber si este intento de historio os a gustado, o que contenga alguna critica. Disculpenme si apareció algun error ortografico, por favor.

Ahora sí, antes de irme les comentaré algo gracioso (o al menos lo fue para mí): en el momento de poner las advertencias estaba volada, pensando en otro One Shot capaz, que no me dí cuenta y puse Nobuhiro Watsuki (creador de Rurouni Kenshin, mi proximo OneShot XD). Por suerte me dí cuenta a tiempo y lo cambie, o sino podría ser que alguien por allí quisiera matarme o diria que soy una inculta XD.

¡Muchisimas gracias por leer y tomarse su tiempo! ¡Besos!

Mirchuus


End file.
